The brunette at the bar
by Mysafewordisapples
Summary: He kinda hoped his date wouldn't show cause he couldn't eyes on the brunette sitting at the bar. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note- This story takes place in the 90's**

**Based on this prompt-AU One of ricks friends set up with Meredith she is running late and so Rick stands her up to talk to the Brunette girl (Kate) he couldn't take his eyes off**

"No way" Rick said to his friend Hayden. Rick said shooting the ball into the hoop.

"Why not?" Hayden said grabbing the ball and lining up to shoot.

"She calls me kitten and Ricky that's why"

"Okay so she's a bit crazy but you know what they say about crazy people in bed" Jayden said passing the ball to Rick.

"Alright I'll go on a date with Meredith" Rick said.

"I'll give you her number so you can call her"

"Alright now can we play basketball"

"Fine"

/

Rick took a deep breath as he rung Meredith number.

"Hello" She answered.

"Hi Meredith it's"

"Kitten" She cut him off and squealed.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Yeah"

"Would you like to go to dinner?"

"Yes but make sure the place has a salad I can't gain any weight"

"Okay sure I will"

"Call me later when you pick out a place and a time"

"Will do Meredith"

"Bye Kitten"

"Bye" He sighed and hanged up the phone.

/

The next day Rick called Meredith when he found a place that serves salad.

"Hello"

"Hi Meredith I found a place that serves salad"

"Caesar?"

"Yes"

"Chicken with no crumbs?"

"I don't think so"

"What time?"

"7:30"

"Okay I'll see you at 7:30 Kitten I'll buy something special for me to wear"

"See ya tomorrow"

"Bye Kitten"

/

He couldn't wait to say I told you so to Hayden she was late it was past 7:30 it was nearly 8:30.

"Excuse me?" He asked a waitress walking past.

"Could I change my table for a seat at the bar"

"Your date didn't show Sir?"

"No she didn't"

"Drink and dinner on the house"

"Thank you"

"Your welcome Sir just take any sit at the bar"

"Thanks"

/

Ever since he walked into the restaurant his eyes found a beautiful brunette woman at the bar. He kinda hoped Meredith didn't show up so he could talk to her.

Rick stopped in his tracks as he saw a male go talk to her he was about to turn away but he saw her trying to push the man away.

"Honey sorry I'm late" Rick walked towards her when he reached her he kissed her temple.

"You must be a friend of my wife" Rick said to the man.

"Wife?" The man asked.

"Yes" Rick nodded.

"Sorry have a nice night" The man said to Kate.

The man walked away and then targeted a blonde woman across the room.

"Thank you" The brunette said behind him.

He turned around to look into her warm hazel eyes and her brunette curls framing her face.

"Your welcome may I sit with you or are you waiting for anyone?"

"I'm not and yes"

Rick sat on the bar stool next to her.

"Well I'm not a very good husband cause I don't know my wife's name" He joked.

Kate tucked her head trying to hide the redness in her cheeks and he could hear her little giggle.

"It's Kate and what would my husband's name be?"

"Rick"

"So you too?" Kate said to him.

"Yeah"

"I met this guy at a café but he didn't show"

"I don't know if the guy is a idiot or blind for standing up a beautiful woman like you"

"Your date has missed out a date with a handsome guy" Kate told him.

"What do you do Kate?"

"I just moved up to Homadace a month ago what about you"

"I just had my launch party for my book a month ago also"

"Seems last month was a good month for us both" Kate said.

"Well lets chose are meals" Rick said looking at the menu.

"The meals are very fancy" Kate said.

"There's a place down the road that has good burgers and milkshake do you want to go"

"Yes" Kate nodded.

/

"Thank you" Kate said to the man at the dinner.

Kate walked over to Rick who was reading a movie flyer.

"Jurassic Park is on tonight do you want to see?" Rick asked Kate.

"Yes I have wanted to see it"

"Okay let's go it starts in 15 minutes"

/

"I see you got the food" Rick said walking over with the ticket's to see Kate had brought a lot of food.

"Movies make me hungry" Kate told him.

"Okay let's go sit and wait"

Rick and Kate waited on a lounge while the movie ended in the cinema.

"So tell me about your book?" Kate asked.

"It's the first book in the Derick storm series"

"Derick storm I like that name"

"Thank you and spoilers so can't tell you much"

"I guess I will have to buy you a book"

"I could get you a signed copy" Rick said.

"Thank you"

"Looks like were going in" Rick said standing up as the doors opened.

/

"That was so the best movie ever" Rick said as they walked up to Kate's apartment.

"You've said that for the last five blocks" Kate giggled.

"Well It blew my mind" Rick said as they stopped at Kate's door.

"So does this count as a date?" Rick asked.

"I guess it does"

"So does that mean I can kiss you""

"Yeah I guess it does" Kate nodded.

Rick pushed a curl behind her ear and kissed her.

Moans realised from both their mouths as their lips met and their tounges danced.


	2. Authors note

**Oh yeah I'm totally Poppy91, LillyLovesCaskett, Caskett013 and Promptfillerforcastle you Guys got me clap clap...NO I have a full time job and I have two toddlers and a baby so I only have enough time for this account.**

**And also here's a idea if your going to leave a review can you leave one about the chapter and not about my grammar etc I know it's not perfect but the only time I have to write is when my kids are napping if I'm lucky or of a night time when they are in bed.**

**I'm not using my kids as a excuse I just so sick of you guys expecting perfection half of the people on this site is so fussy and you expect perfection.**

**I don't know when the next chapter is going to be up.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Rick woke up the next morning he was in a different room and bed.

He looked over at Kate she looked so beautiful with her creamy brown skin and the way her curly brunette hair sprayed out on her back.

His phone buzzed on the bedside table.

"Hello," Rick answered.

"Oh my god-man thank you so much," Hayden said breathless.

"Uh you're welcome." Rick said sounding confused.

"For standing up Meredith oh man she's amazing," Hayden said sounding more breathless than before.

"Um you're not doing it while on the phone to me are you?"

"Hell yeah man she's like a machine I actually feel sorry for you she gives the most amazing.. oh baby," He moaned and Rick hanged up.

Kate groaned and turned over onto her back. Rick moved closer to her and wrapped one arm around her waist he also kissed her cheek.

Kate started to stir and opened her eyes.

"How long have you been looking at me?" She asked.

"I couldn't help myself,"

"It's kinda creepy,"

"Sorry,did my phone wake you up?" Rick asked changing the subject.

"A little,who was it?"

"Just a friend,"

"I have the day off today," Kate told him.

"Me too I don't start my book till next month,"

"What do you want to do today?" Kate asked.

"I have some ideas," Rick growled kissing down her neck making Kate giggle.

/

"We should get out of bed," Kate suggested.

"That would require clothes," Rick groaned.

"There's a café just around the corner we could get some lunch and coffee then we can come back,"

"Okay I guess I'm kinda hungry,"

/

Rick walked in the change room at the basketball courts.

"Ricky Where were you yesterday?" Hayden asked.

"I was at a meeting for my new book,"

"Well well Mr Meeting I'll met you on the court," Hayden said walking out.

"Where were you really yesterday?" His other friend Wilson asked.

"I was with Kate," Rick said putting his shirt on.

"Kate? Why did you say you were at a meeting,"

"Cause you know what he would do its the same thing he mostly likely did to Meredith yesterday he treats them like a sex machine and then he leaves and never see's them again. No I'm not letting him hurt Kate,"

"My lips are sealed,"

"Thank you Wilson,"

"No problem man,"

/

"What have we got?" Kate asked her team who was looking at her weirdly.

"What?" She asked. "Is it my buttons again?" Kate asked looking down at her shirt"

"Something is different," Lanie said.

"Yeah you've got a glow" Espo said.

"Like a pregnancy glow?" Ryan asked.

"Pregancy..please," Lanie tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry girl I don't mean to laugh but when's the last time a man was in your bed,"

"Are we here to solve a murder or to talk about my sex life?"

"Were Detectives and we are curios about this glow," Ryan said.

"Yeah," Espo added.

"I had," Kate started she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Sex," Kate opened her eyes. "Now you know can we get on with the case"

"No I want details," Lanie said standing up and crossing her arms.

"Can we not go into details? " Espo asked and Ryan nodded.

"You two wanted to know," Lanie said.

"Yeah but she's like our sister we don't want to know what a man did to her in bed," Ryan said.

"Okay fine but I want details later," Lanie said.

"Fine," Kate said rolling her eyes.


End file.
